Depression
by gman5846
Summary: What If Duncan got voted off in Basic Straining? And in this story after he got voted off, Courtney was depressed. Will they get reunited? Enjoy! Total Drama belongs to Teletoon.
1. Chapter 1

**At the campfire ceremony:**

(The Killer Bass lost a challenge for the 2nd time in a row, they were waiting for their names to be called to get a marshmallow)

"The first marshmallow goes to Geoff." Chris announced then Geoff came up to get his marshmallow

"Bridgette." She came up to get one

"DJ." He came up to get one

"Harold."

"Yes!" Harold said in relief then he came up to get one

(Courtney & Duncan both gasp in shock that they are in the bottom two and they looked at each other scared)

"Wow.. This is crazy! It comes down between the lovebirds Courtney & Duncan!"

"Can we go already?!" Courtney complained

"Fine Courtney! Fine! The final marshmallow goes to.."

(Courtney & Duncan both looked at each other nervously, then Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand while she was nervous)

"Courtney."

Courtney tears up & comes up & gets her marshmallow

"Duncan, dude. The boat of losers awaits."

Duncan sighs & says "Kinda expected that. At least I'm not doing those dangerous challenges anymore."

* * *

**At the dock of shame:**

(Duncan then walked to the dock of shame while everyone was watching him)

"Duncan, wait!" Courtney yelled then she ran up to him

"Yes Princess?"

Courtney was starring to tear up & says "I'm gonna miss you. *sniff*"

Duncan comforts her & says "I'm gonna miss you too. Promise you'll always remember me, ok?"

"I will."

"By the way, I made this for you." Duncan said then he gives it to her which was a carved skull

"Ok, It looks kinda creepy, but I love it!" Courtney said

"Look on the back." Duncan explained

(Courtney looks on the back of the skull & it revealed to be his phone number on the top, & the bottom said DXC forever)

"Thanks Duncan. I will always remember you."

"Me too Princess. One last kiss before I go?"

"Of course."

(Then they both kissed passionately on the lips one last time for a minute, then they've stopped kissing & they've put in a passionate hug)

"Farewell Princess. I'll always remember you in my heart."

"Farewell Duncan. *sniff* My love."

(Then they've both pulled away while some contestants & even Chris & Chef were sniffling, sobbing & crying. Gwen was sobbing in Trent's shoulder while he comforts her. Lindsay & Heather were both sobbing & hugging. Leshawna tried her best not to cry. Harold didn't care. Geoff & Bridgette were both sobbing & hugging each other. Chef was holding back his tears. DJ blew a tissue. Chris was trying his best not to cry. & Owen was wailing & picked up Chris & blew him as a tissue in his shirt)

"DUDE! Not in the shirt!" Chris yelled

"Sorry." Owen said

"Anyways, off to the boat of losers Duncan!"

(Duncan pulled away from Courtney & catched the boat of losers. He waved to Courtney while she waved him back, they both continued to wave until the boat disappeared. while Chris, Chef & all of the other contestants left except for Courtney. the screen fades to Courtney sitting on the edge of the dock & watching the stars while ending song from 'Mother Simpson' was playing on the background)

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day..:**

(Courtney was in the girls cabin laying on the bed depressed. As she looked at the skull that Duncan gave her, she begins to tear up & cried silently. Until Bridgette showed up)

"Hey Court. You really love him, do you?" Bridgette asked

"*sniff* Yeah, I do. I just miss him so much now.." Courtney choked up with tears

Bridgette begins to comfort her & says "Aww.. Don't worry! If we lose another challenge, I promise I'll tell everyone to vote you off. Ok?"

"Ok, promise?" Courtney said then she raised her pinkie at Bridgette

Bridgette used her pinkie to touch Courtney's & says "I promise Court."

"Thank you." Then she & Bridgette hugged comfortably

**To be continued. Sorry if it was short..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night.**

(The Killer Bass lost their 3rd challenge in a row. Bridgette promised everyone to vote her off, but we need to find out what happens)

* * *

**At the campfire ceremony:**

"When I call your name, grab a marshmallow." Chris said

"DJ." He grabs one

"Geoff." He grabs one

"Harold." He grabs one

"Ok, down with the two ladies. The person going home tonight is..."

(Bridgette & Courtney both looked at each other to find out who's going home)

"Courtney." Chris said then he throws the marshmallow to Bridgette

Courtney sighs & relief & says "Finally! Now I can see Duncan again!"

"Feeling better now Court?" Bridgette asked

"Yes, And I can't wait to see his handsome face again. And thank you for telling everyone."

"No problem." Then she & Courtney hugged one last time

* * *

**At the dock of shame:**

(Courtney walked to the boat of losers & waved everyone goodbye)

"Bye Court!" Bridgette said

"Say hi to Duncan for me!" Geoff said

"Take care!" DJ said

(Harold just looks away from her)

"I will! Bye!" Courtney yelled from the distance

* * *

**At the boat of losers:**

(Courtney was laying on top of the boat, & she looks at the skull again & she begins to tear up again.)

"I'm coming Duncan." She said

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the boat of losers stopped:**

(Courtney was still laying down on the boat, & she thinks she's back home, while she is not home)

"Uh, Chef? Where am I?" Courtney asked

"At Playa Des Losers! It's for all of the eliminated contestants to relax in!" Chef said

"Wait! So I can see Duncan again?"

"Yes! I'll call him down in a minute."

(Courtney begins to squeal happily as she is excited to see him again)

* * *

**At Duncan's room:**

(Duncan was laying on his bed depressed as he thinks of the times he had with Courtney at Camp Wawanakwa.)

"Oh my sweet little Princess. I really do miss you a lot." Then he begins to cry

(Then Chef barges in to his room which he stopped crying then he looks at Chef)

"What, now?" Duncan asked

"Your girlfriend's here!"

"You-you mean Princess?" Duncan said happily

"Yes! Go on. She'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks sir!" Duncan yelled happily as he shoke Chef's hand & runs out of his room to look for her

* * *

**2 minutes later.**

"DUNCAN!" a familar voice yelled as he turned around & it was Courtney running for him while she was tearing up

Duncan began to tear up happily, runs to her & yells happily "PRINCESS!"

(Then they ran towards to each other in slow motion while the 'Hallelujah Chorus' by G.F Handel is playing in the background)

(They've finally ran close to each other in normal motion & Duncan picks her up in a passionate hug)

"I've missed you so much!" Courtney said while she was in tears

"I've missed you too Princess." Duncan said while he was in tears

(Then they've kissed hard & passionately on the lips for 5 minutes without anyone noticing, & they've stopped kissing & hugged passionately)

"I love you Duncan. I'll always protect you forever." Courtney said while she was hugging Duncan passionately & choking up in tears

"I love you too Princess. I-I mean Courtney." He said while he was choking up in tears & hugging her passionately

Courtney raises her head up surprised & says "You've finally said my name!"

"I sure did." He chuckles

(Then they both kissed passionately again & they've went to their room in Playa Des Losers)

* * *

**At Duncan's room:**

(They were both making out in the bed passionately for 10 minutes, then they've stopped & breathed for air. & they were wearing their sleeping outfits)

"I love you Duncan." Courtney said

"I love you too Courtney." Duncan said then they've kissed again softly on the lips they snuggled each other on the bed as the song ends & the screen fades to black

* * *

**The end! Like & review!**


End file.
